The Signing
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Henry meets a fan at a signing. Written by: Crystal


-1The Signing

I sat there nearly transfixed. The razor in her hand gleaming in the florescent light of the store. Her dark blue eyes, staring right into mine, holding me captive. She slid the razor across her chest, the smell of her blood instantly filling my nostrils. The catch of her breath, the small whimpering moan, eliciting a low growl from me. Her life force slowly making a crimson path down towards her breasts. I want desperately to jump over this table, and lick the trail of blood from her. To taste the very essence of the beautiful pale woman before me.

The drop slides lower, over her breast, and I can resist no longer. My sense of right and wrong, gone in the blink of an eye. I growl, teeth bared, as I easily leap the table. Amid the screams of terror around us, I grab her hair, pulling her head back. She gasps softly, as I look up at the people still around us.

"Get out." I growl.

The last remaining people run for the door, as I look back to her. I hear her heat pounding, smell her arousal, as I lean closer growling softly against her neck. I dip my head, easily finding that drop of blood. I snake my tongue out, lapping at it, slowly dragging it up the trail. She moaned my name, making it all the harder for me to stop. Her fingers tangling in my hair as I reach the slice in her chest.

"Please," she panted, "Drink."

I shuddered, "You cannot conceive of what you ask."

My hand drifts down along her side, stopping at her hip.

"I want it, I need it, please Henry."

She arches closer to me, the combine scent of her lust and her blood severing the last fibers of the leash the binds the beast. I lean in closer to her neck, my teeth gently scraping the vein pulsing persistently in her neck. She shudders in my arms, whimpering at the slightest graze of teeth.

My dark eyes locked on her hand as she reached up dragging her finger along the slice in her chest.

"Henry..." She breathily moaned my name, before placing the blood soaked finger at my lips.

I growled, pushing her to the floor, pinning her beneath me. Her eyes widened as she stared up at me. My lips soaked in her blood, my teeth bared, my own arousal highly evident against her thigh. I grind against her as I rip her shirt open, she moans as her breasts are displayed for me. I lean down, dragging my blood covered lips over her nipple, then closing my lips around it gently sucking if off.

"Mmmm yes.." She moans, sliding her hands down, unbuttoning my shirt.

I lap at her nipple, and she pushed the maroon silk from my shoulders. I growl softly, throwing my shirt aside, as she reaches for my pants, swiftly unbuttoning them. The smell of her arousal at this moment overpowering the draw of her blood. I kick my pants aside, and slide down her body, pushing her skirt up.

"Fuck.." I moaned at the sight of her glistening pussy.

A slow grin crossed my face, "You are a naughty girl aren't you?" My hand moved up her inner thigh, "That's exactly how I like them."

She shivered as I dipped my head, my teeth scraping her thigh, before moving higher.

"Please.." she begged, her hands bunching in my hair.

I laughed darkly my dark eyes staring into hers, "Not yet little one, there is something else I must taste first."

With that I dipped my head, slowing sliding my tongue against her. Her hips arched slightly as I flicked my tongue over her clit, then slowing closing my mouth over it.

"Mmmm god... more please..."

I moaned against her, sucking harder, sliding my finger slowly inside her, then another. She arched off the floor, cumming hard against my lips. My name echoing throughout the empty store.

Shuddering with need, I crawled up her body. My cock aching to be inside her, my hunger eating at me.

"Please Henry... fuck me..."

I growled, driven over the edge at her begging plea. I grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head as I drove into her.

"Mmmm fuck... so tight...."

I thrust into her again and again. Dipping my head I sank my teeth into her neck, easily quenching my thirst with the sweet nectar of her blood. I pull away from her quickly, stopping myself before I take too much. My hunger sated, I revel in the feel of her body under me. I free her hands, letting mine explore the lush curves of her body. Growling as I feel her nails slicing down my back. I sense her second orgasm nearing, as I speed up thrusting harder and deeper, driving myself closer to the edge. I lift my head growling as I cum deep inside her, feeling her spasm around me. I slip out of her and she shudders beneath me, moaning softly.

I compose myself, and get up quickly dressing. I'm fully dressed before she sits up, staring at me in awe. She looks down at herself, blushing slightly as pushed her skirt down. I offer my hand, and she takes it getting up to her feet.

"I... um.. I'm Carly..."

I leaned in closer, whispering into her ear, "I know..."

She shivered as I pulled away smirking. She bit her lip looking up at me.

"You should call me sometime... I mean if you want to..."

I laughed softly, reaching up, twirling a lock of her dark, black hair around my finger.

"I just might have to do that..." I said, as I vanished from her sight.


End file.
